supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TT10 Against Humanity
TT10 is a fanfiction by Japanlover86 where the members of the team plays Cards Against Humanity. Chapter 1: Shuya, Cuong, Sha-min, and Yong-ku " (We are going to play, Cards Against Humanity, a party game for horrible people)" Cuong said with a smile. Cuong got an empty bottle and spinned it around. " (Since I am not asking how long you took s***, we will spin a bottle)" Cuong said as he spinned the bottle, which landed on Yong-ku. The team all got their cards. " (What's the next Happy Meal Toy?)' Yong-ku said. The other three got their chosen cards, and Yong-ku picked the three up. " (What's the next Happy Meal Toy?: The True Meaning of Christmas)" Yong-ku said. "Yeah, get free s***!" Cuong said. " (What's the next Happy Meal Toy?: My Collection of high-tech sex toys)" Yong-ku said. Shuya grinned a little. " (What's the next Happy Meal Toy?: The Hillsborough Disaster, wait, what the h*** was that?)" Yong-ku asked. "Where people got crushed to death during a football match back in 1989" Sha-min told Yong-ku. " (Okay, the Hillsborough one wins)" Yong-ku said. "VIETNAM, VIETNAM F*** YEAH!" Cuong said, celebrating his victory. It was Cuong's turn to be the Card Tzar, he chose a card from it. " (And the Academy Award for blank goes to blank)" Cuong read out. The other three put two cards on the table and Cuong got them and put them out in two sets of three. " (And the Academy Award for used panties goes to Grandma)" Cuong said, The other three giggled. " (And the Academy Award for 'The plot of a Michael Bay movie' goes to 'Sparkledogs')" Cuong said. Shuya giggled helplessley. " (And the Academy Award for 'Not Giving a S*** about the Third World' goes to Lance Armstrong's missing testicle)" Cuong said before breaking into a fit of giggles. Cuong managed to keep his composure. "The missing testicle one wins." Cuong said. " (Woo, yeah baby!)" Shuya said. Shuya was now the Card Tzar. " (Channel 4 presents nothing, the story of nothing)" Shuya said The other three got 2 cards each and put them on the table. " (Channel 4 presents The Chinese Gymnastics Team, the story of Skeletor)" Shuya read out. Shuya managed to keep a straight face and read the next one. " (Channel 4 presents 'Justin Bieber', the story of 'A Lifetime of Sadness')" Shuya read out, managing to break into a grin. Shuya read the next one, which made him laugh hysterically, " (Channel 4 presents 'A bleached a**hole', the story of the 'The Make-a-Wish Foundation')" Shuya said before bursting out laughing. He was laughing too hard to continue, but managed to get a few words out, " (That.....one....wins)" Shuya said, despite being in a fit of laughter. "Yeah, finally." Sha-min said. Sha-min was now the Card Tzar, "When I'm a billionaire, I shall erect a 50-foot statue to commerate...." Sha-min said. The three put their cards down. "When I'm a billionaire, I shall erect a 50-foot statue to commerate African children." Sha-min read out, None of them laughed, "When I'm a billionaire, I shall erect a 50-foot statue to commerate September 11th 2001." Sha-min read out. Sime of them snickered, "When I'm a billionaire, I shall erect a 50-foot statue to commerate God." Sha-min said. The three snickered, "The God one wins." Sha-min said Cuong was now the Card Tzar. " (Blank: Kid Tested, Mother Approved)" Cuong read out the card. The three put their cards in the table. " (A big black d***: Kid Tested, Mother Approved)" Cuong said, trying to hold back laughter. Then he read the next one, Yong-ku laughed " (Edible Underpants: Kid Tested, Mother Approved)" Cuong finally letting a snicker out as he said it. Shuya snickered. " (B****es: Kid Tested, Mother Approved)" Cuong said before finally bursting into a fit of laughter. The other three started laughing aswell. " (That....one...wins!)" Cuong said despite his laughing fit. "I win." Sha-min Sha-min picked out another card "My mom freaked out when she looked at my browser history and found blank.com/blank." Sha-min said. The three players put down two cards each, "My mom freaked out when she looked at my browser history and found Elderly Japanese men.com/Grandpa's ashes." Sha-min said The other three giggled. "My mom freaked out when she looked at my browser history and found Silence.com/Nazis." Sha-min said. "True story!" Cuong said. "My mom freaked out when she looked at my browser history and found A Big Black D***.com/A Bigger Blacker D***." Sha-min said, Cuong laughed hysterically for at least a minute, until he found out he peed himself, after a clothing change, Shuya could announce the winner. "The Elderly Japanese men one wins." Sha-min said. "Vietnam! Vietnam!" Cuong yelled. Cuong was now the Card Tzar. " (What did Vin Diesel eat for dinner?)" He said. The three put their cards down. " (What did Vin Diesel eat for dinner?: Masturbation)" He said as Shuya giggled. The other two were laughing aswell. " (What did Vin Diesel eat for dinner?: Firm buttocks)' He said, giggling a little bit. When Cuong picked out the last card, his eyes widened. "I think this one is the winner." He said to them. "Read it!" Sha-min said. " (What did Vin Diesel eat for dinner?: My dad's dumb f***ing face)" Cuong said. He and the others burst out laughing. "So true!" The four said together Chapter 2: Hiro, Meimei, Huizong, and Ryou Chapter 3: Sophie, Marilou, Samuel, and CJ Chapter 4: Joseph, Mikey, Michael, Aofie and Saoirse. The Irish-American family gathered around a table. ”Alright, If you guys cannot read the cards, I’ll help read them out for you.” Mikey said. Michael began to spin the bottle, which landed on Joseph. The card read: “What sucks balls?” The other three then gave Joseph their card. ”Err, What’s sucks balls?, Seeing your village burn and your family slaughtered.” Joseph read out. ”It did suck balls.” Michael said. ”What sucks balls?, Lots and lots of abortions.......” Joseph read out. ”Damn son.” Michael responded. ”Dad, wait until he reads mine....” Saoirse giggled. ”What sucks balls?, The size of my penis.......” Joseph said, blushing. Michael and Saoirse laughed and high-fived eachother. ”Who was size of my penis?” Joseph asked. Saoirse raised her hand. ”Sorry, Seo...” Saoirse said. Now Saoirse was the Card Czar. ”Okay, You are not alone. Millions of Americans struggle with blank everyday.” Saoirse read out. Joseph grinned, This was his revenge. ”You are not alone. Millions of Americans struggle with a chimpanzee in sunglasses....fucking your wife....” She said, almost in shock at the last sentence, Michael and Joseph burst out laughing. ”You are not alone. Millions of Americans struggle with falling into the toilet...” Saoirse read and laughed a little ”Why the hell do I picture that in my fucking head?” Michael laughed. ”You are not alone. Millions of Americans struggle with finishing off the Indians....” Saoirse read. Everyone stood in complete and total shock. ”Whoever picked Indian, you won, You sick bastard.” Saoirse spoke. ”Saoirse, Don’t call your father a sick bastard, I’m having fun.” Michael said. Michael was now Card Czar. ”Okay, What’s the gayest?” Michael read out. Everyone gave him their cards. ”What’s the gayest? Whining like a little bitch.” Michael read out. Everyone laughed at this, Michael smirked. ”What’s the gayest? Having a vagina.” Michael read out, his face slowly turning into a look of amusement. ”Being a girl isn’t gay, da.” Saoirse said. ”What’s the gayest? Jesus.” Michael said, then laughed. Michael wiped tears from his eyes. ”That’s the best one! Who had that one?” Michael asked. Aofie raised her hand. ”Love ya too, sweetheart.” Michael said. Aofie was now Card Czar. ”Okay, Girls just wanna have blank.” Aofie said. The other three gave Aofie their cards. ”Girls just wanna have rock-hard tits and a huge vagina....” She read out. The boys burst out laughing, Michael grabbed his sides, overcome with laughter. ”Hahahaha......I wish this game existed back in 1860’s, would of made this more tolerable.” Michael laughed. ”Girls just wanna have a vagina that leads to another dimensions......Boys.....grow up...” She said then sighed. Joseph and Michael laughed even harder. Then she read the last one. ”Girls just wanna have cock......” She said, as she read this, her daughter started laughing. Aofie picked “Rock-hard tits and a huge vagina”, Michael won the round. Now, it was Michael’s turn. ”I stopped blank, How you ask?, with blank.” Michael read out. He read the first one. ”I stopped famine, how you ask?, With Obesity.....I don’t think that’s how solving world hunger works.” Michael said. Michael read the next one. ”I stopped Donald Trump, how you ask?, With some goddamn peace and quiet...hahahaha....” Michael read out and then laughed. Michael read the next one. ”I stopped the KKK, How you ask?, A big black dick....Oh my......Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, That’s the best one!” Michael laughed. Joseph timidly raised his hand. ”Just like your da, Seo.” Michael said. It was now Joseph’s turn. ”Coming to Broadway: Blank The Musical.” Joseph read out. Everyone gave him their cards. ”Drowning the kids in a bathtub: The Musical.” Joseph read out. “Ya boy.....” Michael said. ”Poor Life Choices: The Musical.” Joseph read out. Joseph sighed, then read out the next one. “Dead babies: The Musical...” Joseph read out. Michael burst out laughing, Even though he was the father of two babies that were stillborn and died 2 days after birth, He couldn’t help it. Mikey looked at him. ”You four are a bunch of sick fucks when playing this, you know that?” Mikey said. He never knew the twins, including the kindhearted yet nervous Joseph, Michael and Aofie could be sick as hell when playing. ”Dead babies win.” Michael said. Aofie won the round, it was now her turn. ”This month’s Cosmo: Spice up your sex life by bringing blank into the bedroom.” Aofie read out. Everyone gave her their cards. ”This month’s Cosmo: Spice up your sex life by bringing dying of dysentery into the bedroom.” Aofie read out. Saoirse laughed a little. ”Coming from the girl who died of malaria, young lady.” Aofie said as she began to read out the next one. ”This month‘s Cosmo: Spice up your sex life by bringing used panties into the bedroom....No....just...no...” Aofie read out. Michael laughed a little. ”This month’s Cosmo: Spice up your sex life by two midgets shitting into a bucket into the bedroom.” Aofie read out. Her two children and husband erupted into laughter, even Mikey couldn’t hold back a grin.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86